


Glow

by mansklig



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Disney, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansklig/pseuds/mansklig
Summary: Daryl gets bit, but Jesus has magic hair





	Glow

 Daryl pushed into the room forcefully, possibly breaking the lock off and ruining their chance of surviving this run that has gone horribly.

Jesus was right behind him, entering the dark room and closing the door before searching for something to keep it closed.

"Daryl, give me a hand with this." Panting, they pushed the heavy shelf into the door, before starting to look for another way out. They didn't have much time, and the building they got themselves into was filled with walkers.

Apparently, it used to be some sort of company. Apparently too, someone has been here before them, because as soon as they hit the fifth floor, suited disoriented walkers surrounded them, and it'd only make sense that someone has shoved them all in there. 

If only they'd left a warning, some sort of sign that had 'dead inside' written across it.

Daryl has mentioned something about them skipping the building and heading to Alexandria, something about them having collected enough loot for the run, but Jesus of course had to disagree, being the greedy son of a bitch that he was when life granted him the smallest bit of luck. 

"There ain't any exit, we gotta fight our way out." Daryl said, his hands running furiously through messy hair.

"No way. Too many, they'd eat us half way through."

"You got another plan? That door ain't holdin' much longer." Jesus headed to the squared window, their only source of light at the moment, and pushed it open. Looking out, the only thing he could see was stray walkers and a huge jump to the half broken fire stairs that he probably won't be able to make. 

He'd rather die of the latter. 

"The fire stairs." Jesus said, pulling the gloves off his fingers. Daryl joined him at the window in two long strides,

"Are ya fucking stupid?"

"You got another plan?" Jesus imitated his previous comment.

"Ya won't make it, could hurt your head, that's if you're lucky enough to land on it in the first place." Daryl said, shaking his head. 

"You've got strong arms, right? I'll hold into your hands, just swing me and we'll let go at the right angle." Jesus said, nervously chuckling. Daryl just looked at him like he grew another head. 

"No, I can't let ya do th-"

"We don't have time Daryl, I'll come back inside and distract them, you'll take the emergency exit and we'll meet downstairs. Okay?" A couple of books fell of the shelve, letting them know of the seconds they were losing. 

"Don't ya dare fucking die." Daryl said, rugged fingers wrapping themselves around Jesus's own hands. 

"I won't." He thought of kissing him, because that was as cliche as their first kiss can ever be, and the feelings have been lingering for quite a while, but an anxious Daryl wasn't what he needed at the moment. After wiping his hands against his pants several times, he pushed his feet of the window, with Daryl so cautiously holding his waist from behind. 

"I could get used to this." Daryl didn't blush like he usually did, neither did he laugh. He just held him tighter, before Jesus linked their  hands and let himself go. Daryl held him with both hands, fists so tight around the other man's as he started swinging him, slowly at first, increasing the pace as he tried to find the right angle he'd let him go at. 

They unhanded when Jesus screamed 'now', and Daryl felt his heart stop at the sight of Jesus falling right onto the fire stairs, the heavy impact crumbling down whatever was left of the rusted metal. He sucked in a relieved breath when Jesus got up, waving his hand excitedly as he screamed something about being dramatic. 

Daryl wondered if being this much of an adrenaline junkie was healthy.

The shaking shelf reminded him of the situation he was still in, and he moved from the window to the door trying to keep it closed. All he has to do is buy himself some time, Jesus is fast, he'll be here in a couple of minutes. He shoved the shelf harder, resisting the pushing from the other side. Once he knew that he won't be able to keep the door closed any longer, he moved out of the door's way to load his crossbow. 

That's when he heard Jesus's voice, whistling and shouting words he was too occupied to decipher. The shelf stopped shaking, and Daryl chaotically moved it out of the way, books sprawling across the carpeted floor. He got out the room, eyes scanning the hallway for a long haired man, but all he saw was a group of walkers moving in the opposite direction. He guessed thats where Jesus was. 

"Paul!" Daryl just wanted to make sure the man was still alive, better safe than sorry. 

"I'm alright! Go on i'm locking them in!" He sighed in relief when he heard him, and started running towards the exit. They met downstairs, both a panting mess, Jesus more bloody than Daryl, but both of them were breathing, and they had met downstairs, just like Jesus had said they would. 

He gave him a cheeky grin as they headed to the door of the building, both relaxed and ready to go home, too relaxed.

Jesus opened the door, his eyes locked with Daryl's, as he talked about wishing he had a camera to take a picture of the look on Daryl's face when he jumped, and Daryl rolled his eyes because he knew he's never hearing the end of it. 

The walker came out of nowhere, bloody teeth almost biting into Jesus's face. Instinct took over Daryl, and he found his arm in front of the younger man's face, pushing him backwards, shielding and protecting, as his other hand pushed the sharp blade into the walker's skull. The bite didn't register at first, but then he saw the look of terror on Jesus's face and it dawned on him.

"Fuck." Daryl dropped the crossbow on the floor, as he moved his uninjured hand to unbuckle his belt. 

"Try to do it at once, use your knife, s'sharper." Daryl said, tightening the belt as he closed his eyes.

"W-what? No- we're not, I-I'm not cutting your arm off."

"We don't have time for this bullshit! Just fin-"

"No no no Daryl- we can- I can fix this. Just-"

"There ain't nothing to fix! Unless ya want me turnin' into one of those we gotta ch-"

"Just fucking trust me! I can fix it- I promise just- just trust me Daryl, please." 

"Jesus christ! I'll do it myself if yo-" Jesus put his hand over Daryl's chest, and then he kissed him quiet, as hard as one could. 

"You won't turn. I promise." Jesus breathed into Daryl's slightly parted lips, and then he asked,

"Trust me, asshole. Just trust me."

"I'll make sure the door is closed well, and then i'll show you something. Don't freak out, okay?" After doing just that, he sat beside Daryl on the warm floor of the building, and untangled the belt from his arm. 

"I have magic hair that glows when i sing." Jesus said. 

Daryl frowned. If he didn't know Jesus so well, he would've said this was some kind of stupid joke. 

"I'm serious."

"Are you?" Daryl wonders, as he thinks about how much time they're losing over this conversation.

"Why am I even talking, I'll just show you. Just- don't freak out."

Jesus lowered his head, as he put his hair on the older man's bloody arm. 

"You're bein' strangely cryptic as you wrap your 'magic hair' around my injured arm." Daryl said, the sarcasm so obvious that Jesus wants to roll his eyes.

"Don't freak o-"

"If ya say that one more tim-" Jesus cuts him off by singing.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine-" The dark blonde hair around Daryl's arm starts glowing a beautiful gold, and he begins to wonder if he was hallucinating because of the chunk that walker took out of him. 

"Heal what has been hurt

Change the faith's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine." The pain in his arm subsides all at once, and if this wasn't happening right now, he would have thought about how pretty Jesus's singing was, or about what his head can be doing in a similar position. But in their particular situation, all what's filling his brain is what the actual fuck?

"What once was mine." Jesus slowly raises his head, unwrapping it from Daryl's arm, and a light blush coats his cheek. 

"Don't freak out." Daryl's eyes move to his once injured arm, and all they view is untouched clean skin. He gulps. 

"How.. How?"

"I don't know. Been like this ever since I was little." Jesus said, shrugging as he tucked pieces of hair behind his ear.

"This is crazy- Do ya know what this mea-" 

"You can't tell anyone about this Daryl." Jesus said, tone going defensive all of a sudden. Daryl notices.

"Ya really think they'd fucking _believe_ me?"

"The dead are walking, so yeah, i think they would." 

"I won't. Cross my heart and all that bullshit."

They're quiet for a while after that, with Daryl constantly checking his arm to make sure that this was real. That Jesus has healed him, has saved him the trouble of chopping his arm off. 

"Thank you." 

Jesus raises a cocky eyebrow, as a sassy smirk shaping his lips, and Daryl instantly knows what he's going to say.

"That's it? I jump off a huge fucking building to save your ass and then save it again with my magic hair, and you thank me like this?"

"How do ya want me to thank you?" Daryl asked, rolling his eyes as he fights the smile off his lips.

"I have a couple of things on my mind." Jesus said, scooting closer to Daryl, before finding his way into the older man's lap.

"See, all this greed is what got us here in the first place." They kiss, and they keep kissing, for all the kisses they've wanted to share but couldn't because they were afraid, or just unsure. For all the kisses they wanted to share but didn't because there were people around, or because it was just the wrong time. 

Daryl pulls away first, and he doesn't know if the way Jesus is kissing his neck so wonderfully is what makes him say it, but he asks anyway,

"So, does it glow _only_ when you sing?"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after rewatching tangled for the idk how many time, and smoking lots of hash. excuse the unrealistic-ness of it, writing it has made me laugh


End file.
